


The Chosen One

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black Hermione Granger, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hermione and Harry discuss the 'chosen one'.Oneshot/drabble





	The Chosen One

Harry was in the library with Hermione. She was talking to him and he was trying to find a book. Normal things, of course. However, they were talking about someone actually, someone specific. 

"See that girl over there?" Hermione asked, nudging him; he nodded. "That's Romilda Vane. She likes you."

"Oh, that's cool," Harry said offhandedly. 

"She only likes you because she thinks you're the chosen one." Hermione frowned. 

"But I am the chosen one." 

She pinched him. "Shut up!  _I'm_ the chosen one."

...what? Harry blinked. 

"Hey Romilda," Hermione turned to the other girl with another smile, though this one a little more like a smirk. "Wanna makeout?"

"Fuck yeah!"


End file.
